Fall Into Me
by kbg027
Summary: What happened in between and after the Katrick scenes in the finale? And what if Walter hadn't come home?
1. Fall Into Me

**A/N: So, I wrote this after seeing the finale, because as good as that ending was, I wish it wasn't the ending. And, you know, I thought it would be fun to see what would have happened, had Walter not came home. This isn't a songfic, but for some of the Katrick parts, I was inspired by the song "Fall Into Me" by Brantley Gilbert.**

**I own nothing, but wish I did, as we all do. And this story is un-betaed, so there's probably a ton of mistakes. Haha. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: What happened in between and after the Katrick scenes in the finale? And what if Walter hadn't some home?**

**Fall Into Me**

"Looks like you could use a ride home."

At a loss for words, Kat Stratford slowly nodded her head at the man-boy standing in front of her.

"Okay, come on," Patrick the man-boy said gently, as he took Kat's hand in his, and led her to his motorcycle.

The fact that Kat was still silent, was starting to worry Patrick, so he jokingly asked, "Aren't you gonna tell me throwing that sign on the ground was littering?"

Smacking him softly in the chest, Kat giggled and said, "I'll pay you back later."

* * *

_Can it really be this perfect?_ Kat thought as the wind wildly blew her hair around.

Patrick hadn't worn his helmet today, but instead of lecturing him like she normally would, Kat was content to just let her cheek rest on his back, as they sped down the familiar streets.

As Patrick turned the bike into her driveway, he felt Kat tense up. He wasn't sure wondered what was up, so after shutting off the bike, he asked, "You okay?"

Kat quickly disentangled herself from Patrick before answering, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine."

Getting off the bike and turning to face her, he whispered, "B.S."

"Really, Patrick, I'm fine," Kat hurriedly answered, jumpng off the bike and heading towards her house.

Catching Kat by the arm and spinning her around to face him, Patrick pressed, "Kat, please, be honest with me. What's wrong? I want to work this out."

As he spoke, she looked into his pleading eyes, and saw nothing but love.

"Patrick..." Kat began before breaking down.

For the second time that day, Patrick enveloped Kat in his arms, before whispering into her hair, "Kat, tell me."

Feeling awkward, standing in the driveway, crying, while holding onto the man-boy for dear life, Kat took Patrick by the hand and led him into the house.

* * *

Once they were settled on the living room couch, Kat began to speak, "I'm not gonna lie, Patrick. I'm scared."

Confused, Patrick asked, "Of what?"

"Just this relationship in general."

Patrick simply gave her another inquisitive look, as a sort of answer.

"I've never fallen for someone as hard, as I've fallen for you, Patrick. I've never let me let myself get this deep. I've lost people I cared about before, and I am afraid to lose you," Kat confessed.

Moving to wrap his arms around her, he said, "You're not gonna lose me Kat. I'm not going anywhere. Remember I've lost someone too. You just to let yourself go. I know you miss your mom."

"Yea, I miss her. But I've also been hurt pretty bad in a relationship before. That's why I reacted so badly in the van."

Kat felt Patrick tense at the mention of their failed attempt at consumating their relationship.

"Kat, what happened? What did he do to you? Did he take advantage of you?"

"No, Patrick. It was nothing like that. It was consensual. As consensual as it could be," Kat told him, finishing unsurely.

"What does that mean? Cause it sure seems like he took advantage of you," Patrick asked, feeling anger towards someone he had never even met.

"Patrick, calm down. Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

At that, he just looked at her with a 'Well...Duh!' look stamped across his face. So, Kat pulled herself out of Patrick's arms and began the story.

"Okay, here it goes. Well...see... when we were back in Ohio, I had this boyfriend. His name was Josh-"

"Josh," Patrick growled.

"Patrick! Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"Yea. Sorry. Go on," Patrick conceded.

"Okay, so Josh and I were together for a few months before Dad decided we were gonna move out here. The night before we left, I was hanging out with Josh. We were talking about having a long distance relationship. He convinced me that since we probably would see each other for a long time... that we should have sex before I left. I was young and stupid then, so of course I said okay."

Patrick again tensed at this, before Kat touched his face to calm him down.

"Soo...anyway... we did it. And being stupid like I was, I believed that our realationship would continue. Leave it to me to be sooooo wrong."

Patrick raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, to make a long story short, we moved out here the next day, and not two days later, I see pictures on Facebook of him kissing... some skank," Kat finished sadly.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Patrick gently pulled Kat back into his arms. They stayed this way for what seemed like forever, Kat eventually ending up sitting across Patrick's lap as he held her.

"Kat," Patrick finally spoke, "I'd never do something like that to you. Never."

"I know you wouldn't. But you know I can be a little bit crazy at times."

"A little bit crazy?"

Kat slapped Patrick playfully across the chest, before getting a good look at his face. He was staring at her with a slight smile on his lips, and so much love in his eyes, she melted right there on the spot.

"Patrick..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Shocked, Patrick could barely process what she had said, before he finally responded, "I love you too Kat. Since the first time I saw you."

Instead of answering Kat simply pressed her lips to his. Suprised at first, Patrick quickly reacted to the kiss. One of his hands went to the back of her head, while the other remained on her lower back. Both of Kat's hands found their way into his hair, tangling with the curls. the kiss that started out slow and gentle, quickly escalated to heated and passionate, as Kat opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Patrick's lower lip, begging for access. Of course he granted it to her. Hands began roaming everywhere as Kat pulled Patrick down into a lying position on the couch. She let her hands explore his chiseled stomach as his shirt rose higher and higher up his torso. It wasn't until her hands moved to unbutton his pants, that Patrick finally put a stop to the action.

"Not here Kat."

She looked hurt, and moved to slide out from under him, before Patrick clarified, "Your sister's gonna be home any minute now. I don't think she'd take to kindly to seeing us doing it on the living room couch."

"Okay," Kat said, quickly jumping up off the couch and grabbing Patrick's hand, telling him to follow her.

They made it all the way to the stairs before the action started right back up again. Kat and Patrick kissed and fumbled their way up the stairs, making it almost to Kat's bedroom before they heard the front door open.

"Kat!" Bianca called up the stairs.

Kat playfully held a finger to her lips, before seductively pulling Patrick into the room.

Shutting the door behind them, Patrick was caught off guard, when Kat's lips, suddenly came crashing down on his. Slowly they made there way over to the bed. When the back of Patrick's knees made contact with the matress, he let himself fall back, Kat landing on his chest with a thud. They both laughed heartily for a few moments, before it was on again.

Hands were again everywhere as their bodies became tangled. Kat's shirt was the first thing to go, followed by Patrick's. When Kat moved to remove Patrick's jeans, he stealthily flipped them over, to make it easier for her. As Patrick's muscular form loomed over her, Kat was breathless. She had never seen a more beautiful man.

When Kat felt Patrick's hand fall to the waistband of her jeans, she began to shake with excitement. Of course, Patrick mistook it for fear.

"Kat, are you sur-" He began to ask before Kat raised a finger to his lips.

She reassured him by mouthing 'I love you' to him, and he responded with a kiss to her fingertip. He continued to kiss, down her finger, across her palm, up her arm, over her bare shoulder, down over her still covered chest, across her flat stomach, until he reached her waist. Looking up and catching her eyes, Patrick began kissing his way back to her mouth, as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. As he found her lips once again, he was slipping the denim over her slender hips.

After Kat finally wiggled her way out of her jeans, it was Patrick's turn to admire her beauty. Eager to move ahead, and feeling that Patrick was as well, Kat slipped a finger under the waistband of Patrick's boxers. When she tried to pull them down, Patrick grabbed her hand, and laced their fingers.

Kat looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before Patrick said, "Kat, patience."

"Uurgh," she groaned.

"Let's not rush this. I wanna remember this, and I think you do too."

"Yea. You're right," Kat nodded. "Now that that's settled, can we get back to the business at hand?"

"Only you," Patrick said jokingly, before lowering his lips to hers once again.

"I love you, Kat," Patrick said softly, finally pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Patrick. And I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."

"Well... I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it either, or hearing it for that matter."

Unable to hold out any longer, lowered himself gently onto Kat, before he began running kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Oh...Patrick," Kat moaned, which only seemed to turn him on even more.

"Oh, Kat... I need you... I want you... I love you."

Unable to form a whole sentence, Kat simply responded, "I...you...all those things too."

"Ohhh," Patrick moaned, as Kat's hand brushed over his hardness as she moved to free him from the confines of his boxers.

He couldn't take it anymore. As Kat focused on his underwear, he went to work on her bra. He swiftly unhooked the clasp, and pulled the straps down off of her shoulders with his teeth. Seeing Patrick getting this primal, only served to turn Kat on even more, so after she got Patrick's boxers off, she quickly shimmied her way out of her underwear.

"Oh, Patrick," was all Kat could get out, before they finally connected.

* * *

After having 'done it' Kat and Patrick lay, wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the after glow. Patrick moved to pull Kat closer to him, and she smiled.

"Well that was fun..." he said playfully.

"Eh."

At that they both laughed, smiles plastered to their faces. Patrick realized this was the first time he had ever heard her giggle.

"This is like a new record for us... We haven't gotten in one single fight," Patrick stated, his eyes lighting up as the wonderful sound of her giggling filled his ears once again.

"You see, this is what the world needs. More sex, less war," Kat told Patrick, an alluring look gracing her features.

"Now, if that had been your campaign slogan, you would have won," Patrick joked, watching Kat wrinkle her nose.

After laughing for a few seconds, they both quieted as a comfortable silence fell over them. They lay staring into each other's eyes, until Patrick pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Kat's lips.

She was breathless for a few seconds, before lifting herself up onto her elbow and asking him, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't break my heart...okay?" She asked, in a whisper.

Just as quietly, Patrick answered, "Okay."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Kat wondered.

"Don't break mine either," Patrick said quietly.

"Aww, Patrick."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

As they once again lay basking it the afterglow of round 2, they heard a knock on the door.

Startled, both sat straight up, before Kat nervously choked out, "Yes?"

"Kat, I have to talk to you," her sister said sadly through the door.

"Umm... just a minute," Kat told her, as she and Patrick tried to quicklythrow their clothes back on.

They both got their jeans on, and Kat was turned away from the door, working on her bra, when Bianca busted through the door.

"Whoa! So not what I expected. You're lucky I wasn't Daddy."

"Bianca!"

"What? You told me just a minute? It was a minute. So I came in. Didn't know I would be in for such a show though."

Kat quickly found her shirt and threw it on, as Patrick just sat sat back down on the bed, remaining shirtless.

"Ummm...well...you see, Bianca-" Kat started.

"Don't worry Kat. I don't care. Like I said, I'm not Daddy. Can we get back to me now?"

"Yea. Yea. Sorry. Sure. What's up?"

"Well, see, I was watching Jo-Oh it's too uncomfortable with Patrick here. Come on Kat," Bianca said, taking her sister by the hand and leading her to her bedroom.

Kat pulled her hand out of her sisters grasp, making her way back to Patrick, before telling her sister, "Be right there."

"K."

After sister left the room, Kat sat down next to Patrick and took his hand, promising, "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, Kat. I'll be here. Go help your sister," he told her, kissing her softly.

"Okay, I'm gonna hurry back though," she said, Kissing him again.

"Kat, if you don't go now, you're not gonna go. Go help your sister. I will be right here when you get back."

"If I have to," Kat whined, before getting up and heading toward her sisters room.

* * *

Entering the room, Kat asked, "What is it you need Bianca?"

Bianca, lifting her face off the pillow she had it buried in, cried, "Joey..."

"Bianca, I told you. He's just on a reality show. He's not dead."

"I know he'd just on a reality show. But I also know I saw him kissing some skank on that damn reality show."

"Oh, Bianca."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well, Bianca, are you sure it wasn't some scripted thing? You know those reality shows are never really reality."

"I don't know, Kat. That's the problem."

"Well, he calls you just about every other day, why don't you wait until he does, and talk to him about it? That's about the best advice I can give you."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Bianca, Joey's crazy about you. I'm sure its a big misunderstanding. And he might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I doubt even he's dumb enough to kiss another girl on national TV, when he knows you're watching," Kat soothed.

"Okay, yea, you're right Kat. I'll try talking to him."

"Good."

"Okay, now get back to your lover," Bianca teased, with a wink.

"Shut up."

"By the way, Daddy called, he's staying at the confrence for an extra few days."

Internally ecstatic, Kat answered quickly, "Sweet."

"You know, I'm gonna want full details, when he leaves, right?"

"Yea, Bianca," Kat laughed, before heading out of the room.

**A/N #2: I'm not sure if I am going to leave it at this, or continue. Review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, or requests for subsequent chapters, I'd love to hear them.**


	2. My Kind of Crazy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I took the popular suggestion to make it a little more racy, though I'm not sure how good it is. Also, I like to use songs for inspiration for my stories. The song I used for this chapter is "My Kind of Crazy," also by Brantley Gilbert.**

**Like I said before, I own nothing. And once again, sorry for any mistakes.**

**My Kind Of Crazy**

"So... what was that all about?" Patrick asked as Kat slid back into bed next to him. He had stripped back down to his boxers, while she was gone, so she followed suit and was left in her bra and underwear.

"Oh, just a little teenage drama. Now where were we?"

"Right about here," Patrick said sexily, pulling Kat flush against his chest. Instantly, their lips met.

The kiss what much slower, and gentler, than many of the previous ones. Patrick's hands stroked Kat's back, and her's got lost in his curls.

"Hmm... Patrick," Kat moaned, pulling away.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say my name like that," Patrick confessed.

"I love you," Kat told him, with a yawn.

"Am I boring you?" Patrick teased.

"Naw, I'm just kinda sleepy," Kat said, laying her head on Patrick's chest.

"Well yea, you had a pretty long, stressful day," he soothed her, as he wrapped his arm around her, stroking her hair.

"Yea, well, you helped make it a whole lot better, so thank you."

"I was happy to do it."

"Oh, by the way, Bianca said Dad's gonna be out of town at least until Monday."

"Sweet," Patrick said, mirroring Kat's earlier statement.

"Yea, so let's get some sleep now. We'll need energy for this weekend," Kat whispered with a wink.

"Oh yea. I love you Kat. Goodnight," Patrick said softly, kissing Kat's hair.

"Love you too," was the last thing said, before they both drifted off for the most restful sleep either of them had had in a while.

That is until Patrick felt something some into contact with his shin, and awoke to find that all the blankets had somehow migrated to Kat's side of the bed. He reached over to pull some back, and placed a chaste kiss behind her ear, before settling back into his original position.

"Crazy," he whispered.

* * *

A few hours later, Patrick was was once again woken up, this time by Kat shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."  
Patrick opened his eyes, only to be greeted with an amazing sight. Seeing the smile on Kat's face, and her long hair mussed from a night spent in his arms, made the tingling in Patrick's right arm, and the fact that he had been woken up in the middle of the night, totally worthwhile.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey back."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Actually it was probably the best I've slept in quite a while. How bout you?"

"Great," Patrick lied.

"Well, that's good," Kat said, sitting up and combing her fingers through her hair. "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

"Yea, that's not a bad idea. You go first, and I'll go after you."

"How bout we conserve?" Kat asked sexily.

"Well, I know how much you care about the environment," Patrick teased. "I can't argue with that."

Kat giggled before jumping off the bed, grabbing Patrick's hand, and pulling him into a standing position next to her.

"Come on," Kat said, leading Patrick out of the room.

* * *

The bathroom door had barely closed before Kat was pushed up against it. Patrick's attack began at her lips, but he soon became interested elsewhere.

"Mmm... Patrick," Kat whispered as he kissed and licked and sucked his way along her jaw and into her hair.

"Remember what we're here for. A shower," she added, regaining the ability to speak, finally.

"Hmm, you're right," Patrick conceded before reaching behind Kat's back to undo her bra.

As he worked on her bra, Kat slipped out of her panties. Standing fully naked in front of Patrick, Kat winked at him before running for the shower. Patrick was hot on her heels in a second, as his boxers appeared to fly off his body. Soon, Kat once again found herself up against a wall. Only this time, it was the shower wall. As she and Patrick ravaged each others lips, Kat reached her hand behind herself to find the knobs for the water. Finally finding one, she gave it a quick turn, only to be greeted with a nasty surprise.

"Woah!"

"Holy shit!"

Patrick and Kat both yelled as cold water suddenly washed over their bodies and broke up their impromptu make-out session.

"Damn," Patrick said.

"Here, let me mess with it," he added, before turning the hot and cold water knobs simultaneously, fiddling with them, until a warm stream of water ran over their bodies.

"Well, now that that's fixed," Kat said as she reached for her shampoo. Apparently, she actually intended to "shower."

As she slowly massaged the fruity shampoo into her scalp and to the ends of her hair, Patrick just stood back and admired her body. He couldn't help but notice that her nipples were standing at attention and just asking to be touched. Whether it was from the shot of cold water, or the fact that their naked bodies were in such close proximity, he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to touch them. So he did. As Kat lifted her head to rinse the shampoo from her hair, Patrick took the opportunity to reach up and cup a breast, letting his thumb brush over her nipple. It hardened even more at his touch, as Kat gasped, and tried to stifle it.

Kat was doing her best to play it cool, and not let Patrick see the effect he was having on her. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to put on the act though, as he moved his hand from simply cupping her breast to actually playing with her nipple, gently squeezing and tugging it. Kat had to work double time to try and hide her pleasure, as his other hand went to her other breast and mirrored the movements. Kat bit her lip and went on with the task of rinsing her hair, as if nothing was happening, and it was frustrating the hell out of Patrick.

Knowing he needed to do more to get a reaction out of her, he replaced one hand with his mouth, sucking and biting. He was even licking off the, thankfully soap-free, water that ran down her chest and right into his mouth. He had never had water that tasted so sweet.

Kat couldn't take it anymore. As Patrick went right on swirling his tongue around one nipple and tugging the other, she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled him away from both. He was about to protest, before Kat's lips came crashing down on his. As she attacked his lips and tongue with hers, she backed him up into the back wall of the shower. Teasingly, she pulled away suddenly, leaving Patrick feeling lost. Just as suddenly, she began kissing a trail along his jaw line, up and down his neck, to just under his ear. After kissing and nipping there for a few seconds, she continued upwards to his earlobe, which she proceeded to pull into her mouth.

This was it for Patrick, he needed to do something, so just as suddenly as her attack had come, he spun them around and switched their positions, pinning both of Kat's hands over her head with one of his. To give her an idea of how bad she had been torturing him, Patrick decided to follow the same path Kat had. He began on her lips, wasting no time parting her lips and letting his tongue dance with hers.

Never one to be complacent, Kat sucked Patrick's bottom lip into her mouth. Getting turned on more and more by the minute, Patrick released Kat's hands and let his roam down her body, soon finding her ass. He began squeezing her ass, and he knew he had turned Kat on when he felt her teeth dig into his lip. As he continued to caress her ass cheeks, she bucked her hips into his, driving Patrick insane.

Pulling away, Patrick looked into Kat's eyes for permission. Finding what he needed, he swiftly lifted her off the ground and allowed her to wrap he legs around his torso before entering her. As she took in his large, throbbing erection, Kat melted. He made sure to give her time to mold around him, before he began thrusting. As he trusted harder and harder, Kat grabbed handfuls of his hair for stability. It felt as if she would float away.

As they both neared the edge, Patrick's thrusts became unbelievably powerful. After one final thrust, he and Kat exploded together. She dropped her legs from his waist and got to her feet, the both fell against the wall in exhaustion.

As their breathing slowed and they were once again able to stand upright, Patrick reached back and turned the water off.

"Woah," Kat whispered as Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

They just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, in a comfortable silence, for a few minutes, until the silence was suddenly broken.

"KAT! When are you getting out of there? I need to get a shower before Chastity picks me up to meet Dawn and Cameron at the mall! Come on! You've been in there forever!" Bianca yelled.

"Okay Bianca! God! I'll be out in a few minutes! Calm down!" Kat screamed back.

"Okay, I'm coming in in five! Whether you're done or not!" Bianca promised, before going back to her room.

"Uurgh... I guess we should get outta here," Kat groaned, untangling herself from Patrick.

"If you say so," Patrick teased.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out from behind the shower curtain.

"Here," Kat said, handing Patrick a towel, and watching as he proceeded to shake the water from his hair.

She grabbed a towel of her own and dried herself off as Patrick did the same. Deciding she was dry enough, she wrapped the towel around her torso, and tucked it into itself, just above her breasts. Patrick followed suit, wrapping his around his waist and reaching for the doorknob, before Kat stopped him.

"Wait!" she whispered urgently. "Let me make sure it's clear," she said, sticking her head out the door to make sure the hallway was deserted.

"Okay, let's go," she told Patrick, taking his hand, leading him into the hallway.

**A/N: Okay, stopping it there for now. Seems like a natural stopping point. Like I said before, review, I'll take any suggestions.**


	3. How I Got To Be This Way

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to work on this story as much as I could, but I had some major writer's block. I was actually gonna make this chapter longer, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. So... if it's not that great, I understand.

Oh, and BTW, the title of this story comes from a Justin Moore song.

**How I Got To Be That Way**

Making it safely back to Kat's room, with all their discarded undergarments tucked under Patrick's arm, Patrick and Kat both breath a sigh of relief as they fall back against the door.

"Wow," Kat breathed, "That was fun."

"You can say that again," Patrick agreed, dropping the underwear to the floor.

A silence fell over the room, before Kat pushed herself away from the door to walk over to her dresser. As she began to dig through her underwear/sock drawer, she felt Patrick's hand move her wet hair from one side of her neck to the other. He then proceeded to press his lips to the spot he had just cleared, making Kat forget the task at hand.

While Patrick continued to kiss his way down her neck and over her shoulder, Kat whispered, "We're never gonna get out of this room today if we keep this up."

"No big deal. There's worse places to be stuck," Patrick told her, before moving from her neck to her lips.

Just as the kiss began to deepen, Kat's stomach rumbled.

Kat pulled away, blushing, as Patrick smirked, "Well, I guess we probably should eat something. We did burn a lot of calories."

"Ha ha. Here," Kat said, before picking up his boxers and tossing them to him.

Catching them easily, Patrick pulled them on while Kat went back to digging through her drawers. She quickly found and put on her underwear and bra, but spent a little more time looking for clothes. Though she was not a fashonista by any means, but doing much of anything quickly was difficult for her right at this moment.

Pulling his jeans on, and deciding he was 'dressed,' Patrick leaned against the door to watch her. He gazed at her as she pulled on her jeans and rock n' roll t-shirt. He marveled at her body as she bent down to pick up her boots.  
"What?" she asked, finally feeling his eyes on her.

"I told you before. I just like watching you bend over," he replied, both sarcasm and seductiveness dripping from his lips.

"Haha. Come on, let's go," Kat said as she grabbed the front of Patrick's shirt and led him out of the room.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Patrick started going through the cabinets.

"Where's your skillet?" He asked.

"It's in there," Kat told him, pointing to one of the lower cabinets, "But you don't have to make breakfast. I can do it."

"Kat, I want to. Plus, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared about what kind of veggie meal you'd hand me."

Kat acted offended. "I can make eggs. Don't worry."

"Okay. You make the eggs. I'll make the meat. You do have sausage in this house right."

"Well... I think we both know the answer to that," Kat said seductively, getting up and walking toward Patrick.

"Oh yea... I guess you're right," he whispered, kissing her lightly, "Well... let's get started on this. I know we're both gonna need some energy today."

"Yea yea," Kat conceded, before they started on their breakfast.

* * *

"So..." Kat started as they sat down to eat.

"So?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"So... I wanna know something."

"Don't you always?" Patrick teased.

"Haha."

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Anything. We've known each other how long, and have been dating for months, and I know hardly anything about you."

"I really don't wanna know what you wanna hear," Patrick said, stalling.

"Anything. Like tell me about your family."

"What family?" Patrick questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"You know, your mom, your dad, what was your childhood like?"

"Kat, I really don't think you wanna hear all the horrid details."

"Sure I do, just tell me. What made Patrick Verona the man he is today?"

"Puberty?" Patrick joked.

"Haha. You're such a joker."

"Well, you asked."

"Patrick seriously. Just tell me. What were you like growing up?"

"A dork." Patrick told Kat bluntly.

"What?"

"I mean I was like Spoink."

"I can't picture that."

"I kid you not. I got straight A's and I was really good in school."

"That's crazy. I never would have thought. What happened?"

"My dad died."

"Oh Patrick," Kat whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

"So... see when he was still alive, everything was good. He worked a good job, so my mom didn't have to work. Obviously you already know what I was like. We were just basically one of those stereotypical families. Then... when I was 13..."

"Patrick, you don't have to finish. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, I want you to know."

"Ok, go ahead," she told him, reaching across the table and taking his hands in hers.

"So, like I was saying, when I was 13, my dad was in a car accident... he got hit by a drunk driver. And after he died, everything just went to hell."

"Patrick..." she whispered, running her thumbs over the back of his hands.

"'I just lost it. I stopped caring about school, or my friends. And when I got a little older, I tried to fill the whole he left with girls."

Kat cringed.

"But I never really felt anything for them, so it never really went too far, and if it did, I just felt nothing," Patrick told her, before looking in her eyes and saying, "Nothing like it is with you."

"Aww," Kat said, blushing.

"But yea, so while I was going crazy, we were going broke. Originally, we had money left from my dad, but my mom blew it all. So she had to get a job. That's where the hell really starts."

"Why?" Kat asked, confused.

"Well, she ended up getting a job as a waitress, and guess who owned the restauraunt?"

"I don't know."

"Jackass. So my mom being vulnerable, gets mixed up with him. They start dating, and then when she figured out how much money he makes, they get married. Then she has the audacity to say she did it for me. I'd have much rather been broke with just my mom, then have money with the jackass."

"That sucks."

"Hell yea it does. And that's not the worst of it. He's a drunk. And not a happy drunk or a funny drunk. He's a mean drunk. A really mean drunk. A few months after they got married, he started beating my mom. So then she starts drinking. Then he starts coming after me, and since she's so intoxicated all the time, she just ignores it. I don't know if she didn't care or if she really didn't know what was going on."

"Wow, Patrick. How do you cope with all this?"

"My grandparents. Luckily, I am still in contact with my dad's parents. Anytime it gets too bad, they let me come stay with them, and they're the ones that pay for me to go to therapy."

"Well, that's good."

"Hell yea it is. The two of them, and you are the only things that keep me sane."

"Me?"

"Yea, you Kat," Patrick told her, getting up and walking over to her. He pulled her out of her chair and hugged her, before whispering into her hair, "You give my life a meaning, Kat."

"Patrick..."

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger on her lips.

"I love you Kat," Patrick continued, before replacing his finger with his lips.

Kat was the one to deepen the kiss, as her tongue begged for entrance to Patrick's mouth. He gladly obligied, wrapping his arms around her waist and sticking his hands in her back pockets. She responded with a moan, as her hands moved to tangle in his hair.

After a few moments, Patrick finally tried to speak. "Mmm, Kat... now you're... the one trying... to... keep us... from getting... anything... done... today," he said between kisses.

"Well, do we really have to do anything today?" she asked seductively.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and do nothing with you all day long," Patrick said, pausing to kiss her, "We really should go get your car and get it clean, before all that junk screws up the paint."

"Oh yea," Kat said sadly, "I was kinda trying to block that out from my memory."

"Oh, come on. Don't worry about it. It'll all blow over. Plus you didn't like any of those assholes anyway."

"Yea. That's true."

"Okay then," Patrick said, grabbing Kat's hand. "Let's go."


End file.
